Crybaby
by twiinklestar
Summary: Drama Queen. That's all she was. An annoying, whiney, dramatic drama queen. It wasn't her fault. It's not like she tried to be that way. It's just how the gods planned it out to be.


Crybaby

**Crybaby**

**Crybaby by Carolyn Dawn Johnson**

_Familiar: oh, this sounds so familiar.__  
__You tell me I'm a drama queen.__  
__You act like you don't care:__  
__You look right past me,__  
__Like I was a ghost;__  
__Someone you don't even know.__  
__I don't know why I still love you,__  
__When all you do is make me,_

Theresa took a seat on the wet, muddy grass underneath the oak tree. She cried her eyes out. The weather seemed to match her feelings and thoughts. There was thunder and there was rain. You could see the lightning bolts coming down. Her mascara ran down her cheeks like small streams coming down a rock wall. Her tears mixed in with the rain that came pouring down from the sky.

Drama Queen. That's all she was. An annoying, whiney, dramatic drama queen. It wasn't her fault. It's not like she tried to be that way. It's just how the gods planned it out to be. She tried not to be that way but so many things were...scream-worthy. Whether it was a hot guy or a tiny spider, it was worth screaming for. But who gave her that name you ask? Archie of course. This purple haired, sarcastic, macho-ego-man, always made her feel a special tingly feeling inside. Like butterflies, fluttering around inside of her. As much as it pained her to say it, she like-liked Archie. In the back of her mind she knew the didn't like her the same way. To him she was just a drama queen whereas Atlanta was the most perfect thing in the world. She knew it and it had all started that one day last week.

Flashback

"Hey Arch-"

"What do you want drama queen?" Archie snarled at her.

Archie may not have looked to be the best looking guy in the world but that didn't stop him from being popular. His friends all laughed at her as they walked by her. Theresa sighed.

"Nothing. Sorry for bugging you Archie," she mumbled under her breath, loud enough for Archie to hear.

One of Archie's friends, Sean, stuck his leg out and Theresa tripped over it. Her books were sent scabbard over the hallway floors. People all around her laughed.

"I can't believe you actually live with her dude!" laughed Archie's other friend Liam. "She's pathetic,"

Theresa looked up at Archie. For a moment she thought she saw sympathy in his eyes but just as she had seen it, it disappeared. He turned back to Liam

"I know. Isn't she?"

He and his friends laughed and walked away. Face it, she wasn't cool. She was the nerd, the perfectionist, the valedictorian, the drama queen. Jay ran over to her and picked up all of her books before picking her up off of the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Jay," She smiled, took her books and walked away.

She knew that Jay liked her. It was obvious but she didn't like him back. He was always so nice to her but she didn't like him that way. She didn't know why she liked Archie though. He was always mean and calling her names. But did he really like calling her names? Did he actually hate her? She could've sworn that she saw sympathy in his deep grey eyes. Why would he act like he didn't care? He acted as if her feelings didn't matter. As if she wasn't human. Like she was an alien or a beast of an ugly witch. Theresa knew for a fact that she was pretty. Lots of people congratulated her on that but what was beauty if the guy you loved hated your guts?

End of Flashback

_Cry, cry, crybaby.__  
__I don't know why I think you're gonna save me.__  
__You just stand an' watch my tears hit the floor,__  
__Like it doesn't even matter anymore.__  
__I don't really want to leave tonight,__  
__But I don't want to be your crybaby._

She had cried many times before but not like this. Before she just cried for a little while. She had been crying for hours now. She didn't want to leave that night but she couldn't stand to be around him no more so she packed her bags and shipped them home. She called her father and told her she'd be arriving the next morning. Archie had seen her leave. He saw the tears in her eyes but he did nothing. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he wasn't going to stop her. She kept telling herself, he's gonna' come and get me. I know it! But he never did and now here she was, crying her eyes out in the park underneath a big oak tree and he didn't even care.

_Lonely: I can take being lonely.__  
__I've kinda gotten used to it.__  
__Mmmm, you treat me like you don't know me,__  
__Or maybe you never did.__  
__They say there's nothin' to it:__  
__Oh, someone's got to do it.__  
__So I'm tellin' you goodbye,__  
__An all I wanna do is,___

_Cry, cry, crybaby.__  
__I don't know why I think you're gonna save me.__  
__You just stand an' watch my tears hit the floor,__  
__Like it doesn't even matter anymore.__  
__I don't really want to leave tonight,__  
__But I don't want to be your crybaby._

She could take being alone. She could take him not liking her. She could take him hating her guts and making fun of her but she couldn't stand to be around him if she loved him so much and he loved her so little. She had to leave. It was her only choice. The team would have to go on without her. They could find another replacement right? There had to be at least one more person that was descended from a god or hero. Right? Well it didn't matter anymore. She was leaving and that was final. Before she had left, she wrote a note telling each of her friends that she had left and gave them each a separate good-bye. And now all she could do was cry.

_I don't really want to leave tonight,__  
__An' it rips me apart inside,__  
__But I'm not gonna be your crybaby, no.__  
__I'm not gonna be your cry, crybaby.___

_You just stand an' watch my tears hit the floor,__  
__Like it doesn't even matter anymore.__  
__I don't really want to leave tonight,__  
__But I don't want to be your crybaby.__  
__No, no, no._

She didn't want to leave but she had to. She couldn't stand it. It tore her insides limb from limb. It tore her heart to shreds and her mind was blasted into a million pieces. But she had to do it whether she wanted to or not.


End file.
